


Если вечер не задался

by WTF_Snager_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snager_2019/pseuds/WTF_Snager_2019
Summary: Если случилось так, что вечер не задался, всегда есть шанс это исправить





	Если вечер не задался

Северус чувствовал себя крайне неуютно. Подавив желание передернуть плечами, он в который раз пожалел, что позволил Гермионе себя уговорить и пришел с ней на маггловскую вечеринку, которую устроили ее родители, отмечая сколько-то-там-летие собственной клиники. Хорошо хоть маггловский смокинг надевать не пришлось — Грейнджеры оказались довольно демократичны, даже праздновали прямо в клинике, в большом холле. Северус заранее знал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, и вот сейчас начинал нервничать от направленных на него со всех сторон взглядов. Женских взглядов. Он осторожно повернул голову и тут же встретился глазами с той самой брюнеткой в синем, которая уже успела разозлить Гермиону в самом начале вечера. Супруги Грейнджер представили им эту высокую, эффектную — а-ля Белла Блэк — женщину как своего давнего партнера и друга, и Гермиона, очевидно, также знала ее, поскольку проговорила приветствие весьма любезно.   
  
— Гермиона, малышка, когда твоя мама сказала, что ты будешь с женихом, я ушам не поверила, — защебетала брюнетка, едва Грейнджеры отошли. — Разве ты еще не учишься в школе? Сколько тебе — семнадцать? Восемнадцать? — при этом она бросала на Северуса такие взгляды, что ему почему-то вспомнилась Нагини. Кажется, она так же смотрела на свою жертву, перед тем как ее сожрать. Разумеется, Гермионе это не понравилось.   
  
— Двадцать два, Синтия, и странно, что вы забыли об этом, ведь мама говорила, что я родилась в тот год, когда вы вышли замуж в первый раз. Ох, хотя, конечно, вы могли и забыть, ведь вы были замужем уже три раза. Или четыре? Простите, я вечно путаю.   
  
Если бы эта Синтия чуть хуже владела собой, подумал Северус, ее бы перекосило. Она что-то прошипела и убралась подальше, но Гермиона, похоже, решила, что расслабляться не стоит, и не отходила от Северуса ни на шаг.   
  
Потом были еще знакомства и какие-то ни к чему не обязывающие беседы, где он ограничивался парой скупых, временами даже язвительных комментариев, но при этом женщины почему-то начинали ему улыбаться, а Гермиона мрачнела. В конце концов, чтобы не спровоцировать бурю, Северус уволок Гермиону в какой-то угол, сунул в руки бокал с шампанским и встал рядом, думая, что им обоим надо сбежать отсюда при первой же возможности.   
  
И вот тролль его дернул оглядываться по сторонам и снова напороться на эту… леди. Она перехватила его взгляд и медленно провела пальцем по стенке высокого фужера с шампанским. Северус постарался придать своему взгляду типичное выражение «Сто баллов с Гриффиндора, Поттер!», но никакого эффекта не достиг. Точнее, достиг как раз противоположного: теперь эта женщина гладила пальцами собственную шею, постепенно спускаясь к декольте… Рядом раздалось шипение:  
— Да какого же черта…   
  
Северус обернулся и понял, что эти переглядки не остались незамеченными. Гермиона напоминала котел Лонгботтома на уроке зелий — только тронь, и взорвется.   
  
— Северус, — медленно, сквозь зубы выдавила будущая супруга, — что-то тут стало слишком жарко… Не хочешь… подышать свежим воздухом?   
  
Пожалуй, даже Темному Лорду было легче возражать, чем сейчас разозленной Гермионе. Северус только кивнул, и она без слов потащила его куда-то.   
  
Гермиона пролетела по темному коридору, вломилась в какую-то, тоже темную, комнату. Причем, если Северус правильно разглядел, дверь распахнулась перед ней сама.   
  
— Ты это специально, да? — Гермиона развернулась к нему лицом. — Ты что, зелья какого-то напился? Почему все эти курицы пялятся на тебя весь вечер? И ладно бы, если только пялились! Некоторые прыткие вообще готовы ноги при всех раздвинуть… Ты был бы не против, да?   
  
— Я не размениваюсь по мелочам, Гермиона. Я думал, ты это понимаешь.  
  
— Вот и не смей тогда строить глазки за моей спиной, тем более этой престарелой потаскухе! Понял? — она ткнула кулаком Северусу в грудь, и он охнул. — Если она еще раз попробует тебя склеить, я ей организую чирей на причинном месте.   
  
— Гермиона…  
  
— Заткнись! Я так надеялась, что мы проведем приятный вечер, а из-за этой… стоим тут и ругаемся!  
  
— Так давай не будем ругаться. И, Гермиона, вечер еще может стать приятным… — он произнес это мягко и вкрадчиво, зная, как заводят ее эти интонации.   
  
— Может стать?.. Уж не надеешься ли ты, Северус Снейп, — Гермиона снова ткнула его в грудь, наступая, а он сделал шаг в сторону, — что тебе обломится со мной, раз не обломилось с этой… — снова тычок — и еще шаг в сторону. Голос Гермионы все еще звучал рассерженно, но теперь в нем были слышны и игривые ноты.   
  
— Не просто надеюсь — я на это рассчитываю, — от следующего тычка Северус уклонился и, дернув Гермиону на себя, сжал ее в объятиях. Она невольно толкнула его, он подался назад, но сзади что-то стукнуло его под коленки, и он рухнул навзничь, увлекая за собой Гермиону.   
  
То, куда они упали, оказалось довольно мягким и даже удобным. Настолько удобным, что Северус раздумал подниматься, тем более что Гермиона так удачно лежала сверху.   
  
— Ты не ушиблась? — спросил он, проведя ладонью по ее спине.   
  
— Нет. А ты?   
  
— Немного, но не настолько, чтобы забыть о своих намерениях, — со спины рука скользнула на бедро, прикрытое юбкой.   
  
— Ну ладно… раз ты так настаиваешь, — Гермиона приподнялась над ним, опираясь на колени. Северус откинулся назад и стукнулся головой о… наверное, это была спинка их странного ложа. Он немного подтянулся вверх, чтобы принять более удобное положение.   
  
— Только у меня условие, — Гермиона наклонилась ближе. — Раз уж это из-за твоей бешеной популярности у меня сегодня испорчен вечер, ты будешь делать все, что я скажу. А не согласен — никакого секса.   
  
— Согласен, — Северус ухмыльнулся. Условия у нее… посмотрим, кто в итоге будет их ставить.   
  
— Тогда ты не прикасаешься ко мне, пока я не разрешу, — она одним движением стянула через голову кофточку и снова склонилась к самому лицу Северуса. — Я не слышу ответа…   
  
— Согласен…   
  
Бюстгальтер тут же последовал за кофточкой. Гермиона выпрямилась и, не отрывая своего взгляда от взгляда Северуса, провела ладонями по плечам, словно обнимая себя, а потом — по грудям. Легонько сжала и приподняла их, демонстрируя.   
  
Северус судорожно сглотнул.   
  
Она снова склонилась, плотно обхватив коленями его бедра, а он проследил взглядом за ее грудью.   
  
— Раз уж я сегодня командую, то и раздеваю тебя тоже я, — шепнула ему Гермиона. Он даже не пытался возразить.   
  
Рубашка оказалась выдернута из брюк и расстегнута в считанные секунды — еще не совсем остывшая злость заводила Гермиону. Северус ожидал медленных ласк, но ошибся — отбросив снятую рубашку, Гермиона быстро, почти лихорадочно начала целовать его шею с рубцом от шрама, плечи, грудь. Поочередно прихватывая губами соски, она легонько кусала их, и когда Северус шипел от возбуждения и немного от боли, — отпускала и зализывала, а потом прикусывала вновь. Северус едва сдерживался, чтобы не вцепиться ей в бедра и не перехватить у нее инициативу. Он приподнял бедра, желая прижаться к ней еще теснее, и она в ответ тоже сильнее сжала колени и, оторвавшись от его груди, прильнула к губам. В этом поцелуе не было привычной нежности, только страсть, только желание доказать свою власть над ним. Это чувство собственничества, пробудившееся в Гермионе под влиянием ревности и ссоры, возбудило Северуса едва ли не больше, чем ее действия. Он жадно целовал ее в ответ, точно так же утверждая свою власть над ней.   
  
Внезапно она отстранилась от Северуса и, заведя руки за спину, расстегнула молнию на юбке и стянула юбку через голову, оставшись только в чулках и трусиках. Слабый свет, проникавший с улицы, обрисовывал ее обнаженный силуэт, и от этого зрелища Северуса прошило разрядом тока. Возбуждение стало настолько сильным, что причиняло боль, и Северус снова непроизвольно двинул бедрами.   
  
Гермиона вдруг хищно оскалилась:  
— Мне продолжить?   
  
Он только полузадушенно выругался.   
  
— Ай-яй, профессор! Слышал бы вас Совет попечителей! — ответом на эту издевку стал звонкий шлепок по заду. — Эй! Мы договаривались без рук!  
  
— Еще пара минут промедления, и все договоренности полетят дракону в глотку! — прохрипел Снейп, приподнимаясь на локтях.   
  
Гермиона не ответила, точнее, не ответила словами. Она подцепила пальцами пряжку брючного ремня, ослабила ее и вытянула ремень. Немного съехав по ногам Северуса вниз, расстегнула ему брюки и вместе с трусами стащила их с мужских бедер. Северус протяжно выдохнул, когда его уже возбужденный член оказался в руке Гермионы. Она ласкала его, двигаясь по стволу вверх-вниз, оглаживая большим пальцем головку, вторая ее рука в это время массировала собственную грудь. Когда на головке выступили прозрачные тягучие капельки, Гермиона собрала их пальцем и нарочито медленно, демонстративно слизнула. Северус под ней задергался, желая более ощутимого продолжения. Гермиона вернула руку на его член, продолжая ласкать.   
  
Северус запрокинул голову и со свистом втягивал в себя воздух. От его выдержки оставались одни ошметки, и он бессвязно подумал, что если Гермиона еще чуть-чуть протянет, то у них есть все шансы быть застуканными ее родителями… Эта мысль, вместо того чтобы охладить, еще больше распалила его. Он обхватил Гермиону за плечи и дернул вверх на себя, так, чтобы не могла вырваться.   
  
— Эй! — снова воскликнула она, — условие…  
  
— Имел я эти условия… — и он закрыл ей рот поцелуем, пока она не решила болтать дальше. Его рука, меж тем, скользнула между их телами, отодвинула мешающие трусики, нашла ее промежность, уже влажную и раскрывшуюся, пальцы погладили клитор, и Гермиона, не сдерживаясь, застонала.   
  
Убедившись, что она готова принять его, Северус помог ей избавиться от остатков белья и заставил ее приподняться, а потом опуститься на его член. Оказавшись в ней, он резко выдохнул и начал двигаться. Гермиона вцепилась в его плечи и, ловя его ритм, задвигалась тоже.   
  
Они почти достигли пика, когда за дверью в коридоре зажегся свет и послышались шаги. Любовники замерли.   
  
«Дверь…» — одними губами спросила Гермиона. — «Ты запечатал дверь?»  
  
«Кажется, нет», — помотал головой Северус.   
  
Разумеется, искать палочку было бесполезно. Шаги за дверью стали ближе.   
  
«Коллопортус!» — мысленно завопил Северус, молясь всем богам, чтобы невербальная магия сработала.   
  
Ручка повернулась. Потом еще раз и еще, но дверь оставалась закрытой. Шаги начали удаляться, и вскоре свет потух. Гермиона, все это время продолжавшая сидеть верхом на Северусе, сдавленно застонала и уткнулась головой ему в грудь.   
  
— Пронесло…   
  
— Раз уж так, то мы ведь не будем останавливаться на достигнутом? — шепнул Северус ей в ухо. Она подняла голову, посмотрела на него и, скользнув вниз по его телу, заново начала ласкать слегка поникший член. Последним, о чем внятно успел подумать Северус, был невербальный Муффлиато.  
  


***

Мистер Грейнджер возвращался в холл, раздумывая, что же сказать жене, отправившей его разыскать непонятно куда пропавших дочь и будущего зятя: что Гермиону и Северуса он не нашел или что хирургический кабинет почему-то оказался закрыт изнутри. А ведь еще придется объяснять потом, зачем он отправил в подсобку совершенно новое стоматологическое кресло…


End file.
